The Special Two
by GoddessofYouth
Summary: AU: Addison and Derek are divorced with 3 children. Addie and the kids moved to L.A. after season 3. Derek and Meredith are now moving to L.A. with their children.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice, Shonda does. I'm just playing with her characters. Please don't sue me or you will lose money. I'm only in my second semester of college. The title comes from the song: "The Special Two" by: Missy Higgins. I don't own that either.

The Special Two

_Background: This is an Addek story, with mentions/scenes between MerDer and Paddison, set in L.A. during the month of June 2011. Addison and Derek have 3 kids: Isabella (Bella): 15, Nathanial (Nate): 13, and Kaitlin: 11. They've been divorced for 5 years. Meredith and Derek got married 4.5 years ago. Meredith was pregnant in that episode at the beginning of season 3. Addison married Pete 3 years ago. Pete has a 10 year old son, named James, with his late wife, Anna._

Chapter 1

Addison sat out on her back porch watching her son and his friends try to teach a friend, who recently moved to L.A. from Chicago, to surf. Chance was certainly picking it up faster than Nate did when he learned. Her older daughter, Bella, was spending the night at her best friend, Sarah's house. Kaitlin was at her friend Alicia's slumber/birthday party.

She is so glad her kids adjusted after moving here 4 years ago. Part of her isn't surprised; Seattle definitely didn't have many happy memories for any of them._ Why didn't I try harder to talk to Derek about how much he was working back in New York? If I had maybe we would all be in New York right now. Snapped out of it, Addie, she thought to herself. You like it here, with Pete._

Pete and her stepson James are in Arizona visiting his late wife's parents. She loves them, but part of her is glad that Pete won't be here the first time she sees Derek after he, his slutty mistress wife, and their kids move to the same city. _I'm happy Derek will be here for the kids. They really miss him during the school year, when he's not down here for medical conferences. I have to give him credit; he did sign up to come to at least 1 conference here every 1-2 months. We both know the only reason he came to that many conferences was so he could see the kids. Unfortunately for me, just looking at him makes me feel things I shouldn't be feeling for my ex-husband, especially now that I've remarried._

Addie tries to shake away thoughts of her ex-husband as she glances at her watch. _9:30, I need to call the boys in so they can dry off._ _Their parents will be here to get them in about 30- 45 minutes. _

"BOYS, IT'S 9:30! YOU NEED TO COME DRY OFF!" Addie shouts, so they can hear her over the crashing waves.

"OKAY, MOM/ DR. SHEPHERD!" they call back. Addie smiles, as they walk up the beach, or out of water. The grins on their faces make it obvious they've been having fun.

Once they are all out of the water and at least half way to the porch, Addie walks inside to get some snacks for them to eat, while they are wrapped in their towels. She slips on her favorite sweat shirt, given to her by Derek about 10 years ago, since it is a bit chilly now that the sun has gone down. Then she grabs the plate of snacks and walks back outside.

"Here you go." she says as she puts the plate of food in the middle of the table.

"Thanks, Dr. Shepherd!" Nate's friends exclaim.

"Thanks, Mom!" Nate says at the same time.

"You're Welcome." Addie replies, then walks back inside so the boys can take advantage of the next 30 minutes. _They know I'm just on the other side of the door, and they're all good kids._

She walks over to the coffee table, gets her pediatric surgery journal, and starts to read. About 25 minutes, or 30 pages, later she comes across an article by Derek. _So much for not thinking about your ex-husband._ Luckily, Chris's mom rings the door bell before she starts reading the article.

"Hi, Susie. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? How are the new custody arrangements coming along?"

"Okay, his wife's being a bit of a pain, but what else is new?"

"That's too bad. It's a real pain when the 2nd wife tries to make the custody arrangements all about her."

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that. Derek and I pretty much agree on everything until his wife gets in the middle of it. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks. Chris and I need to get going. Ryan has the second part of the baseball tournament tomorrow. The game starts at 7:30, but call me tomorrow if you need to rant. I'll have plenty of free time between games." "Chris, we need to go!" Susie calls out the back door.

"7:30!? I hope he does well. I may take you up on that, if I end up having a conversation with his wife."

Chris walks into the house, and thanks Addie for letting him come over to surf and store his board here. Then Chris and Susie leave, as the rest of the parents trickle in to get their sons, and chat with Addison, while they're waiting.

The last boy, Chance, and his mom, Andrea, were gone by 10:15. Nate goes back outside to get the, now empty, snack plate and put it in the dishwasher. As he comes back inside, Addie asks:

"Did you and your friends put the boards in the garage?"

"Yep. When is Dad getting here?"

"He said they should be at their new house around 11:00 tomorrow morning, because they're spending the night in Fresno. You, Kaitlin, and Bella can call him or Meredith around 2:00 to see if they need help."

"Okay. Can I watch my show on DVR?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"Sorry; _May _I watch my show on DVR?" Nate asked, sounding annoyed.

"You may, after you shower."

"_Fine."_

"Keep up that attitude. I may decide you can go straight to bed after your shower."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Thanks now go shower before it gets any later."

"Okay." Nate walked upstairs. After about 2 minutes, she heard the water start running.

Addie looked around the living room for something to do. She didn't want to read the journal that she'd been reading before. Her eyes settled on a couple of boxes full of photos that she'd been scanning to the computer, and then putting into photo albums. She still had half of the box on top left. So, she walked over to where the computer and box to get started. They were pictures from 3-4 years ago. She'd been doing the more recent ones when Pete and James were in the house, but after she finished this box the only ones left would the ones from college, med school, and her 1st marriage.

Nate came back downstairs after 20 minutes. He glanced over Addie's shoulder to see what pictures she was scanning, before walking to the kitchen to make a bag of popcorn. _I swear Nate will eat anything that isn't nailed down, if it's edible._ 20 minutes later, she was done with that box. She didn't want to start another one, so she walked over to couch and sat next to her son. He was watching an episode from the last season of Lost. He was about 15 minutes into the show, but they've both seen it before so she knows what's going on.

Once the show is over, she tells him he needs to go to bed. He tries to argue, but her "mom look" quickly puts an end to it. They both say good night and I love you, then Nate goes upstairs, and Addie goes to make sure the garage is closed and all the doors leading outside are locked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Shondaland or the song my title is based off. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

Addison woke up at 8:15, which is late for her since she normally gets up at 5:45, the following morning. She's thankful its Saturday because it has been a very stressful week, but she doesn't think it will get any less stressful any time soon. Derek, his (new) wife, and their two boys: Conner (3 ½) and Dylan (18 months) are now going to be living 10 minutes away. _It's great for Bella, Nate, and Kaitlin to have their Dad around more; but the flip side of that is they will be constantly reminded of what they used have, before Derek and I screwed up our marriage, that their half-brothers have now._ She's hoping for the best, but she's anticipating quite a few big fights between Meredith and Bella. From what she has heard, from Kaitlin and Bella herself, Bella and Meredith barely tolerate each other.

Once Addison has showered and gotten dressed (she skipped her workout today), she goes downstairs to get something to eat. She decides to get a bagel and cream cheese, to take outside to look at the ocean. As she sits at the table, she sees Sam outside on his porch. They both say "Good Morning" and Sam walks over to visit. They chat about work, Bella, Nate, Kaitlin, and Maya. Then Sam asks her about Derek and Meredith's move to Los Angeles.

"It's great." She says, trying to smile.

"Then way do you look like you're about to cry?"

"Because the kids and I moved down here to start over; away from the mess Derek and I made of our lives. Meredith is a constant reminder of what Derek and I lost over 5 years ago. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Pete, but it's not the same type of love. Sometimes, I just really miss the kind of love Derek and I used to have; maybe I'm crazy, but I swear it didn't feel like it was gone between us when Derek was here in April, and Pete got called in to work." She rambles so she doesn't start crying.

"It's okay. You aren't crazy; everyone who has known the two of you since your wedding, when Derek sang that song, can still sense the connection between the two when you're both within 10 ft of each other. H*ll, Cooper and Violet sensed it at that party in April. People love each other in different ways; just because you still love Derek doesn't mean you aren't in love with Pete."

Addison says thanks to Sam, without bothering to correct him, and asks him not tell anybody but Naomi about their conversation. Sam promises he won't tell anybody but Naomi, then they both have to go get started on their errands/ to do lists for today.

Addison stands at the counter and looks over the grocery list in her hand that is usually on the refrigerator. Then she puts it on the counter and writes a note to Nate telling him that she is going to pick up his sisters, drop by the grocery store, and asking him to clean his room and be sure to change the water in his fish tank. After she finishes the note she checks her watch debating whether she should leave to go get Bella. She'd told Anne, Sarah's mother, she would pick her daughter up by 10:30 this morning. It was only 9:15, but traffic is sometimes a nightmare, and she has to pick up Kaitlin by 11:00. In the end, she decides to stop by the grocery store before she picks up Bella since the store is less than 3 miles away from Anne and Charlie's house.

By the time Addie, Bella, and Kaitlin get back it's 10:45. Addison asks the girls to bring the groceries in from the car, and goes upstairs to see if Nate has gotten up yet. As she knocks on the frame of his door, she's surprised to see that he has finished cleaning his room and is now trying to gets the fish into bowl they go into when their tank is being cleaned. She's tells him he did a good job with his room, and goes back downstairs where the girls are in the middle of one of their bickering matches.

"I've put away at least half of groceries! You put away rest!" Kaitlin snaps at Bella.

"No you haven't! There are still four bags in the car!" Bella snaps back.

"Well, I put away all of them last time Mom went shopping!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did Not!"

"Did Too!"

"Did Not!"

"Enough! Bella, Kaitlin, go get the rest of the bags out of car!"

"But, she…!" Kaitlin started to protest.

"I don't care who started it! Just Stop, both of you!" Addie snapped, cutting Kaitlin off.

"Sorry, Mom." They both said looking chastened. Then they went out to the car.

Addison sighed. Both them have very short fuses when they haven't had a good nights' rest; but still it wasn't quite as bad as when all three of them were under the age of 8. She distinctly remembers Derek sending them all to their rooms so they could have a break from each other. After about 20 minutes later, they all came back downstairs and everything was forgotten. The five of them had a great time playing board games as a family the rest of the night, before their bedtimes. The girls ask her what else she needs them to do, since all the groceries have been put away, snapping her back into the present.

"There's nothing else. Do either of you want to watch a movie?" Addie answers as she glances out the window- it's starting to pour outside.

"Yeah." They both answer.

"Great. Bella, would ask your brother if he wants to watch a movie?"

"Sure, Mom." She answers, as she picks up her overnight bag, and walks up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Addison, Derek, Pete, or Meredith. Please don't sue me. Part of the conversation between Addison and Derek was inspired by the pilot of Brothers and Sisters. Please don't sue me for that either.

Chapter 3

Bella, Nate, Kaitlin, and Addie decided to watch the movie _Marley and Me_. They had just gotten to the part where Marley ate the carpet sampling book, when Addie's cell phone started ringing. Addie picked up the phone and answered it as she walked upstairs to talk so she wouldn't bother the kids. It was her stepson, James, calling from his dad's cell phone. He described what he, his dad, and grandparents had been doing in great detail. Addie smiled as she listened to him, exclaiming and asking questions in all the right places. James pretty much considered her his mother. His biological mother had died when he was very young, and he does not remember her. After a while, she asked him to put his father on the phone.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, how are you?" Addie asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm a little tired and have had trouble catching my breath a few times, when James and I have been playing touch football in the evenings."

"Pete, you know you should be taking it easy. You know what the doctor said." Addie said sounding very concerned.

"I know, I know. How are you and the rest of the kids?"

"We're good, but I still think we should tell all of them about your-"

"Let's not get into this now, Addie. I need to go. James, Anna's parents, and I are going to the pool." Pete said, cutting Addie off.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Addie hung up the phone, looking very concerned. _He's a doctor for God's sake. He should know better than to ignore their recommendations._

Addie walked back downstairs. When she sat down the movie was almost over. After the movie was over, Kaitlin asked if she could call her dad. After Kaitlin borrowed Bella's cell phone and walked into her mother's office, Bella, Nate, and Addie were left alone.

"So, how are James and Pete?" asked Nate.

"They're good." Addie said. She didn't like keeping things like this from the kids, but Pete needed to be on board with telling them as well. "So, are guys looking forward to seeing your dad today?"

"Yeah." they said murmuring their accent.

When Kaitlin got back, she told them that Derek said they could come over anytime. Addie glanced at her watch. It was about 1:30, so she told them they were going to leave at 1:45 to give them time to get their stuff together.

When Addie pulled into Derek and Meredith's driveway, in her Honda Accord, she immediately spotted Derek and Meredith directing where the boxes and furniture are supposed to go. She also noticed that Dylan, their 18 month old son, seemed to have fallen asleep in his play pen, which was in the now glaring sun, without a hat or any type of shade. She shook her head as the kids got out of the car, and she slowly followed._ He's going to be absolutely miserable if he gets sunburned. Clearly Derek hasn't glanced over there in while. He had always been very concerned about sunburns when we would go to the beach with the kids when they were that age. It's none of your business, Addie. Meredith will throw a fit if you say anything._

Conner, Derek and Meredith's other, 3 ½ year old, son, immediately shouted "hi" and launched himself at Nate as soon as he spotted him. Addie smiled. _That kid adores him._ Derek and Meredith turned around after they heard their son shout. Derek walked over hugged Bella, Kaitlin, and Nate before turning to her. Meredith hung back, and then decided to go check on Dylan. The kids went to go say hi to Meredith.

"Hi." She said as they hugged awkwardly. She had felt a jolt of electricity, when they touched.

"Hi." He said back, having felt a jolt when he hugged her that he never felt when he hugged his current wife.

"So, um, what time do you want me to pick up the kids this evening?"

"You don't need to. I'll bring them to your house around 9:00. Is that okay?"

"That's good." She said, just wanting get the hell away from him before she was overpowered by her desire to jump him.

"So how are things with Pete?"

"Things are good."

"You know it's not a betrayal to talk about it. We are friends." He said taking her hand in his, the whole time wanting to kiss her.

"So we keep saying."

"How can you feel so guilty when nothing happened between us, in April?"

"Because being in synch with your ex-husband when you've both remarried, is more painful than not being in synch with your husband. I need to go. Bye, Derek."

"Bye, Addie." He replied sadly after she backed out of the driveway.

A/N: Thank so much for your reviews. They are a good way to motivate me write more quickly. If you're lurking, please review. I promise I don't bite.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, the title of the story, or anything you would recognize. Please don't sue me or you will lose money.

A/N: I'm going to be switching points of view in this chapter. I'll try to make it obvious, but if I end up confusing you please let me know. Thank you for all your reviews!

Chapter 4

_**Bella's Perspective:**_ After dad hugged us and turned to mom, there was this vibe or connection between them that made me feel like we were intruding. So, I nudged Nate, grabbed Kaitlin's hand, and said "Let's go say "hi" to Meredith." loud enough for my parents hear me.

I had practically dragged Kaitlin halfway across the yard before she told me to let go of her. I hadn't realized how hard I had grabbed her until she started muttering about me giving her a bruise. Once I did, notice I apologized. Nate had begun to look at me like "what the hell". It is very rare that I will voluntarily go talk to my stepmother without our dad there as a buffer.

She and I just see things, like life, differently. I realize that she didn't have the easiest life, but she always has a negative response to everything good anyone says. She also seems to resent everything helpful I try to do: from me trying to set the table without being asked to how I kept my room when we were at their house in Seattle during school breaks. Nothing I did was ever good enough, so I just stopped trying to please her. Now, she tells my father that I'm unhelpful and lazy. But, if I'm not even going to get a thank you for doing something without being asked why should I care what she thinks? The funny thing is she doesn't do the same thing to my brother or sister. _I just love double standards. They are so much fun._

When Kaitlin and Nate greet her she greets them back warmly, but when I greet her she gets noticeably colder. She then turns back to directing the movers, now that she has managed to make me as uncomfortable around her as I have ever felt around anyone, ever- including Bizzy's society matron friends. _I'd swear it was because I'm a lot like my mother who, I think, she's insecure about when it comes to her and my dad, but Kaitlin is even more like my mom than I am personality wise, and Meredith seems to like her fine._

Soon after Meredith turns around, Mom walks away and gets in her car, as Dad watches. Neither of them looks happy. After Mom drives off (she and Aunt Naomi were going out), Dad stands by himself for a minute or so before walking back to where we all are. He looks lost in thought. _I wonder if Dad's lost look has to do with my mom, or if it's because his and Meredith's marriage is still on rocks. The last I heard, they were in marriage counseling. Oh, the things you learn when you ask Uncle Mark about someone, and then let him talk without interrupting. Not that I would ever repeat any of it to anyone other than Sarah. We tell each everything, when it comes to our families. After all, we both need someone not in the middle of the situation to talk to._

_**Derek's Perspective: **_"How can you feel so guilty when nothing happened between us, in April?"

His own words were still playing in his head. He had no idea how long he stood there thinking about that night. _If Addie and I ever get another chance, I want it to be the right way- with our consciences clear._

_Flashback: "Where did Nate get his athletic prowess?" asked Derek laughing._

"_I have no idea. He certainly didn't get it from us." Addie replied playfully._

"_If he didn't look like the spitting image of me when I was his age, I'd swear- sorry." Derek cut himself off at the look of regret on Addison's face._

"_No, it's fine." Addie said quickly. "Do you want something to drink?"_

"_Sure. Do you still have any Champagne from 1986?"_

"_Of course, once we chose it I'm pretty sure my father bought the majority of it so we wouldn't run out. I imagine he wishes he'd had a crystal ball now. Do you still have any?" Addie asked as she walked down to the cellar- Derek two steps behind her the entire way._

"_Yeah, but Meredith has no idea I have it. All she knows is that that was an excellent year for France's vineyards. I don't want to deal with the fall out if she finds out the reason I won't crack them open with her. You're the only one I would ever want to drink it with." Derek said, as Addie found the bottle, motioned to come on, and turned to walk back up the stairs. _

"_Me too, with Pete. That's why I only keep one in the cellar at all times- hidden behind all the other wines. Pete asked my father, while we were there over spring break, why he had so many 1986 Champagnes." Addie said to Derek, who was right next to her going up the stairs._

"_What did he say?"_

"_He said that it was just an excellent year, and that we only get it out for special occasions."_

"_Does Pete suspect that there's more to than that?"_

"_I'm not sure. He's gotten harder to read recently."_

"_Marital problems? If it makes you feel any better Meredith and I are thinking about counseling."_

"_It's not quite that bad, yet, but it's probably going to get there. I'm sorry about you and Meredith. After what happened with us, I was just hoping you would find happiness- even if it was with Meredith."_

"_Thanks. I hope things don't get to that point for you and Pete. After everything I put you through the last 14 months, before Mark- and then in Seattle, I was hoping the next guy would remember how amazing you are- not take you for granted." Derek said as he settled himself on a patio chair._

"_You taking me for granted still doesn't excuse what I did to you."_

"_No, it doesn't, but you should forgive yourself. I forgave you, and you know what? Letting it go was relief." It also brought back feelings and caring that I thought were gone forever, after I caught you with Mark, Derek thought to himself._

"_That's easier said than done. I've been trying to put it behind me. I don't think about it constantly, but it there are times, when I'm alone, that wonder how different things would be if I'd made a different choice that night. What about you?"_

"_I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been so hell-bent on punishing you in Seattle or if I hadn't misplaced my priorities in New York. Our marriage wasn't the only thing that suffered."_

"_I know, but you've repaired most of the damage done to your relationships with the kids." Addie said encouragingly._

"_I still wish it hadn't been done in the first place."_

_Addie just put her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a sympathetic look. Damn it, Derek thought to himself, Addie and I are over. I'm married to someone else. I shouldn't be wishing that I was still with her._

_After she took her hand off his shoulder, she reached towards the table to pick up her Champagne flute, which was a wedding present to her and Pete from Sam, and accidently knocked it off the table. It shattered, but Derek quickly jumped up to get the broom, paper towels, and a vacuum cleaner-to make sure all the pieces were pieces were picked up. Addie smiled; this wasn't the first time something had gotten broken while Derek was here._

_After the mess was cleaned up on the patio, they went inside to put the cleaning stuff away and get Addie a new Champagne flute._

"_Do you remember the time Nate-"Addie began?_

"_Shattered the window in your front door hitting rocks with a tennis racket, yeah, I banished him to his room. I'm still not sure if it was so he wouldn't get hurt or so you wouldn't give in to the urge to throttle him." Derek finished laughing._

"_It's funny now, but it wasn't then."_

"_Oh, if you remember I was the one who dealt with him."_

"_He certainly didn't get off scot free."_

_As this conversation was going on, they had put and thrown away everything. Then they both walked over to where the wine glasses and champagne flutes are kept. They both reached for one and bumped into each other. Somehow, Addie ended up leaning against the counter with Derek practically on top of her. They had a moment, then Derek leaned in slightly and- _Meredith shouted his name, breaking into his thoughts.

A/N: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! There aren't any Addie and Derek scenes, but there is insight into the state of MerDer's relationship, and you meet Bella's best friend.

Chapter 5

"Yes?!" Derek replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. _It's better. You shouldn't be fantasizing about your ex-wife._

"Where do you want your office?"

"Upstairs, third door on the left. The same as when we discussed it last week." snapped a thoroughly annoyed Derek.

"Okay." Meredith replied, just as annoyed that Derek had snapped at her.

During this exchange, Nate had taken Conner around to the backyard so he could try to climb one of the only trees in backyard. Kaitlin had gone over to the playpen to talk baby-talk to Dylan, who had woken up during Derek and Addie's conversation, and Bella had walked over to and up the driveway since she had spotted her best friend, Sarah, walking on the sidewalk across the street.

"S!" Bella called, waving to get her friend's attention.

"B! I didn't realize that your Dad would be moving on to the same street my Dad lives on." Sarah answered, as she crossed the street.

"Sorry, we don't normally hang out at your Dad's so it slipped my mind that he lives on this street. I thought you and Nick were supposed to spend all of the rest of today and next week with your dad and Heather."

"We are but, he and Nick went to go buy something- I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway, they won't be back for a few hours, and the step-monster was getting on my nerves so, I figured I'd walk to the park so I don't end up grounded for being disrespectful to her- again."

"I can't blame you. The few times I've been in her presence, she comes off as a …" Bella trailed off searching for the right word.

"Gold digger. Skank. Medicated." Sarah filled in.

"Any of those would work. Do you want to hang out here? The only thing helpful Nate, Kaitlin, and I could do is distract Conner and Dylan. Kaitlin and Nate have that covered."

"Will it be okay with your Dad?"

"He won't mind if you're here- as long as we don't get in the way of the movers."

"In that case, yeah. I can't wait to see if Meredith is as bitchy as she sounded, when you would rant about her on the phone last summer, Christmas, and Spring Break."

"Personally, I think she's gotten worse since spring break, but I'm bias, so I'm probably not the person to judge that."

"If you think she's gotten worse she probably has. So, what have you been doing since this morning?" Sarah asked, laughing.

"Not much. I argued with Kaitlin. Then my Mom, Nate, Kaitlin, and I watched a movie, and now I'm here. You?"

"About the same. I argued with Nick. Then we came here." Sarah answered as she and Bella put the blanket she'd been carrying on the grass, out of the way of the movers.

They both tried to think of something to say. While, they were thinking, they heard Meredith and Derek snapping and arguing with each other.

"Are they always like that?" Sarah asked quietly.

"From what Uncle Mark said, yes." Bella replied just as quietly.

"If he's right, I bet you won't have to deal with her by this time next year. That's what my mom and dad sounded like right before they decided to divorce."

"Please don't get my hopes up. If it happens, I'll feel bad for my Dad, Conner, and Dylan, but Meredith and I haven't really ever been close."

"That's the understatement of the year. I bet your dad will be relieved. You weren't exaggerating. You were being _nice._ She should be counting her lucky stars I'm not her stepdaughter."

Bella laughed, "It's good to have validation that I'm not just too sensitive. Have you made the step-monster cry, yet?"

"Why else do you think I was grounded? I refuse to let her affect whether I can do something, both my parents already said I could. I essentially told her both my parents said I could and she doesn't have any control over me- except somewhat meaner."

"Somewhat?" Bella asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Fine, I was a total bitch to her. Which, is probably why my dad grounded me when she told him what I said."

"That's why it's easier to not talk to Meredith alone. Without my dad's presence to remind me to self-censor, I'd probably say something worse than whatever you said to Heather."

"We're, both, total bitches sometimes, aren't we?" Sarah asked.

"I prefer think we're, both, too honest, at times." Bella replied.

"I like what you said better, so I'm going with that."

"So am I." Bella said laughing. "How are things between you and your stepdad?"

"Surprisingly, Charlie and I aren't having any issues right now. What about you and Pete?"

"That's good. We're about the same as always: no major problems, but not close by any stretch of the imagination."

"I don't think either of us will ever be close to any of our stepparents. As long as we aren't intentionally putting strains on our parents' second marriages they can't really complain. I mean they have to expect issues when they throw totally new "authority" figures into our lives, and expect us to be happy about it."

"I know. Thankfully neither of my parents expected that, but at times I do have this knee jerking hatred of all authority."

"Which is, probably, why you ended up throwing up in Peter's car, last weekend, after drinking two cups of beer."

"No, I think it's because beer is disgusting. I mean, if we're going to drink illegally it should be vodka or gin."

"No arguments here. I'm so glad both our mom's had to work last Saturday. Otherwise both of us would be grounded until the middle of next month."

"Yep, or possibly for two months." Bella said smiling.

"We should change the subject before we accidently tattle on ourselves to your Dad."

"You're right. How are your guitar lessons coming?"

Derek saw that Bella and her friend Sarah sit on the blanket Sarah had brought with her. _I'll go over and say hi once I get a spare minute._ Ten minutes later, Nate and Conner came out from around the house. They had run out of things to do there- Conner gets bored with doing one thing for more than 2 or 3 minutes. Then Nate saw Sarah, knew if anybody knew where the closest park was it would be her. So he walked over, leaving Conner with Kaitlin. They were talking about their favorite bands.

"Hey, Sarah." Nate said to get their attention. "Do you know where the closest park is?"

"It's a five minute walk from here, but you don't have to cross any busy streets." Sarah answered.

"We could show you- if that's okay with you, Sarah?" Bella said.

"It's fine with me. Do you think Kaitlin would want to come if your dad says its okay?"

"We can ask her. Should I ask Dad if we could go to the park, Nate?"

"No, I'll ask." Nate answered, turning to walk towards their dad.

"Okay." Then she turned to Sarah. "Let's wait until my Dad answers. We don't want get Conner excited before that. If he says no, and Conner's excited we'll all have headaches within the next hour."

"Smart choice." Sarah answered, as Nate came back over.

"He said its fine, and we should take Dylan too."

"Cool." They both said, and walked over to Kaitlin, Dylan, and Conner.

"Hi, Kaitlin." Sarah greeted her.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nate wants to take Conner to the park. Sarah and I are going too. Do you want to go? Dad said we should take Dylan." Bella answered.

"Sure." Kaitlin answered, as she watched Conner. He was very excited.

So they got the stroller out of the car, and got together the stuff Dylan and Conner would need, including S.P.F. 50 baby sun block and hats. About 10 minutes later they had said good bye to Derek and Meredith, and were told to be back by 5: 30. However, they came back at 4:45 because Sarah's dad and brother came home, and wanted her home.

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Addison and Derek would still be together. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 6

When Addison left Derek and his wife's house she left to buy her mother, Bizzy, a birthday gift. Her birthday is in 2.5 weeks. Addie, Pete, James, Nate, Kaitlin, and Bella were supposed to fly to the east coast 2 weeks from now to spend a week at Bizzy and William's country house with her parents, Archer, and her sister, Melissa. _I'm not looking forward to this._

_Flashback: Right before Addison and Pete's Wedding._

"_You look beautiful, girls. Why don't you go get into your places outside the sanctuary? I want to speak to your mother alone." After Bella and Kaitlin leave, Bizzy turns towards Addie. "Pete seems like a nice man, and his son is very well behaved."_

"_Pete is nice, and you're right about his son. So what's the "but"? There's always a "but" with you."_

"_You two don't seem to have the passion, adoration, and love I saw in Derek's and your eyes right before you married him."_

"_Why on earth would you bring up Derek __**today**_?"

"_Because when I helped you get ready that day you were so excited about what the future would hold. You were right about it being good. If you hadn't married him, your father and I wouldn't have any grandchildren. You don't seem to have the same excitement today."_

"_Pete and I have a different relationship than Derek and I did." Addison protested._

"_You do. But, Melissa was more excited about her 3__rd__ marriage last year, than you are now. I don't doubt that you love Pete, but do you really think that love amounts to anything more than what you feel for Sam Bennett?"_

"_I do." Addison said trying to convince herself. "Even if our love is based in friendship, what's to say that won't make our marriage stronger? Maybe the reasons you're listing are the reasons my first marriage failed."_

"_You and Derek were close friends too, but there was always something more between the two of you, that isn't there between you and Pete. I know James needs a mother, but you can be a mother figure to him without marrying his father."_

"_I wasn't looking for another relationship like I had with Derek. I had fireworks with him, and it nearly killed me when it ended. With relationships like ours, the flame burns out completely it doesn't simmer."_

"_It did. After the two of you had Bella, that flame cooled some, but it was still there even, after you had Nate and Kaitlin. I don't think it exists between you and Pete. Wait until you meet someone who makes you forget about Derek or Derek comes to his senses and leaves that slut he married. We all know the only reason he married her so soon after the divorce is that he got her pregnant."_

"_I don't think there's anyone who could make me forget about Derek, but I'm not going to put my heart on the line like that again. I know Pete won't hurt me, and I love him."_

"_I know that too. Marry him if it's what you truly want." He won't hurt you, Addie, Bizzy thought to herself, because your heart still belongs to Derek. I bet you, now, understand why I don't leave your father._

Addison shook her head at the memory as she turned on to her street. _She might have been right that we don't have the sparks I had with Derek, but I am content, no make that happy, with Pete. So how come the only good sex the two of you have had in 8 months is when you're fantasizing about your ex-husband?_

Meredith decided that they were all going to Chuckie Cheeses, and Derek didn't feel like starting another argument, so he said fine. Unfortunately for Derek, his and Addie's kids weren't as willing to comply with Meredith after they asked in the driveway.

"Chuckie Cheeses?!" Nate complained, "That pizza is disgusting, which is pretty big coming from me!"

"But that place is _so lame!"_ Bella protested loudly, not caring that she hurt Meredith's feelings. "Is it even possible to come up with a restaurant worse than that place? The food tastes like cardboard! Why can't we go to Chili's, or any place other than there?!"

"I hate that place! It's stupid and gross! I'd rather starve than eat there!" Kaitlin complained.

"Conner wants to go there." Meredith stated stubbornly.

"I used to like it there, until I was 5, and found glass in my ice cream by eating it!" Kaitlin snapped back.

"And since when is that a good argument, Meredith?! Whenever, we wanted to go there as little kids Mom and Dad refused to take us, unless it was a birthday party!" Bella snapped back, right after Kaitlin.

"This is not a discussion! Derek, back me up!"

Derek sighed, "Let's just get in the car." As Meredith got in the passenger's seat Derek said quietly, "You don't have to eat. When we get back, we'll drop Dylan, Conner, and Meredith off and then tell her your mother said you needed to be back early. Then we'll go where ever you all would rather go."

Bella, Nate, and Kaitlin grumbled but agreed. As the climbed into the back seat of Meredith's van and slammed the door, this conversation took place:

"Why can't Dad just tell Meredith he doesn't want to eat there either?" Nate asked, whispering.

"He and Meredith have been arguing pretty much all day." Bella answered, also whispering.

"So? What's one more argument at this point?" Nate replied, still whispering.

"Their marriage." Bella whispered.

"What are you talking about? If that's the argument that would break them, then their marriage sucks." Nate whispered back.

"I'll tell you what I know later."

"How much later?"

"When we're at Mom's, after Dad leaves."

"What are you two whispering about?" Meredith asked from up front.

"We're talking about how much we love Aunt Nancy." Bella replied, giving Nate an evil grin.

"Yeah," Nate filled in catching on- if they had to go to that restaurant they might as well make Meredith miserable as well, "She's just so cool."

"I want to be just like her when I grow up. She's awesome!" Bella added.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Derek cut in. "Nate, how was your last soccer game?"

"It was good, but I wish Aunt Nancy had been there. She has two sons who play soccer also."

Derek sighed. That did not work as well as he thought it would. After 10 minutes of Bella and Nate somehow finding a way to answer every question he asked them, by bringing up his sister, they arrived. Meredith took Conner, Dylan, and Kaitlin inside, but Derek hung back and stopped Nate and Bella from going inside.

"Why did you stop us, Daddy?" Bella asked in her best innocent voice, barely keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to eat." Nate added.

"Knock it off, both of you. I know you don't want to be here but that doesn't give you the right to act like insensitive brats." Derek snapped.

"Why shouldn't we talk about family that we love and miss?" Bella asked, still keeping up the innocent act.

"If I thought you two would have had that discussion by yourselves or when we weren't all trapped in the car, I wouldn't have a problem with it, but since I don't, you two are on very thin ice. If either of you pull this stunt on the way back, you'll both be grounded until next week."

"Oh, come on! What we did wasn't that bad!" Nate argued.

"Do you really want to push it anymore?" Derek asked evenly, giving them both that look that always makes them feel ashamed of themselves. "Let's go inside, and pretend to eat."

As he walked inside, Bella and Nate gave each other relieved looks.

"I'm glad he didn't change his mind about going to a different restaurant later."

"Me, too."

A/N: I thought I'd let you all guess who said which of the last two lines. If you guess right, I'll write a one-shot about whatever you request, as long as it's in the Private Practice or Grey's Anatomy section. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: The answer to my challenge at the end of last chapter is:

"I'm glad he didn't change his mind about going to a different restaurant later." – Nate

"Me, too." – Bella

I'm procrastinating before I have to write my English paper. It won't take that long; I'm just not very motivated to start it.

Chapter 7

Naomi and Addison had gone out to eat at a new restaurant neither Sam nor Pete wanted to try. Afterwards they decided to go back to Addison's since Derek would be bringing the kids home in about 45 minutes.

"So, how was seeing Derek?" Naomi asked, sitting on Addie's sofa (It was storming outside.).

"It was okay."

"Addie, Sam told me about your conversation with him this morning. You don't normally preface sentences with "maybe I'm crazy". What happened after Nate's game? I know you two were alone because Bella, Kaitlin, and Nate were all spending the night at a friend's house."

"He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away, and told him we both know what it's like to be betrayed; we shouldn't do this to Pete and Meredith. Then he apologized, and said I was right. That just because his marriage was on the rocks doesn't mean he has to push mine further."

"He and Meredith are really having that many problems?"

"He said they fight constantly, and have been sleeping apart for almost a year."

"Was this before or after the attempted kiss?"

"After."

"So, why didn't he ask for a divorce, and then move here by himself?"

"I think he was hoping the change would do them some good, fix them, but you'd have to ask Derek. But, do you want to know the worst part: Pushing him away was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Oh, Addie, you're still in love with him aren't you?"

"I love Pete, Nai."

"I know you said love, you didn't say you didn't say "I'm in love with Pete" or even try to deny what I asked you about Derek."

"I'm really screwed up, Nai. I don't know what I want."

"I think you know exactly who you want, and who you've always wanted. I think you're just scared because your head is telling you shouldn't want that, but the thing is the heart wants what it wants. As long as neither of you act on it until both your 2nd marriages are over, nobody can accuse you of doing anything wrong. You can't control your feelings, but you can control your actions."

"Why do I still want him after everything we've both done to each other? We should hate the sight of each other!"

"Because you're Addison and he's Derek." Naomi said simply

"Why are you encouraging me to leave Pete? I thought you were his friend too."

"I am, but Sam told me about the story he told Pete right before you married him. Sam was listening at the door."

"What was it?"

"He said you look beautiful, and that the man who captured your heart was lucky. Then he told him about his brother. He married a woman he loved, but her heart always belonged to someone else. Does that sound familiar?"

"It does. You know, if I'd listened to Bizzy I'd probably still be single."

"That's what she was doing?"

"Yeah. But, I can't leave him. What about James?"

"Do you think once James grows up he would want you trapped in a loveless marriage?"

"It isn't loveless though."

"Okay, let me rephrase. Do you think he would want to find out you settled, and everyday wondered what would have happened if you and Derek tried again?"

"No, but I think you are making assumptions that Derek wants to try again."

"Please," Naomi said dismissively, "it's in his eyes every time he looks at you. The resentment when he looks at Meredith is there too. I also know that you were jealous that Meredith had Derek's last two babies and not you."

"I consider James to be like a second son."

"I know, but some kids are better off when their parents cut their losses and move forward. Look at Nick and Sarah. Didn't you tell me that Sarah said she was happy when her parents divorced?"

"I did, but do you really think James is one of them? What about Bella, Nate, and Kaitlin? I don't want to put them through another divorce."

"Do you really think they'll be that broken up about it? I thought Nate was still holding a grudge against Pete for trying to act like his parent, from about 3 months ago."

"I don't know, but I think they will be upset if they lose James. Nate let that go last month. I don't want to be the woman that leaves her husband for her ex-husband."

"Then, leave him for yourself. Take some space and figure out what you really want. If Derek and Meredith's marriage ends, then you and Derek can figure it out then. I just think you and Pete both deserve more than what you both are settling for."

"I'm an awful person, aren't I?"

"No, you were a heart-broken person mistook friendship for something more, but Pete is worse. He knew eventually you'd realize that you'd settled, and he married you anyway. It's your choice, Addie, but keep in mind what I said."

"Thanks, Nai. How's Maya?"

"She's good. She's thinking about applying Berkley."

"Really? So is Nancy's daughter, Sydney. They're actually coming to visit in early August."

Suddenly, Naomi looked across the room. The side doors' doorknob twisted, and then Nate burst in quickly followed by Kaitlin, Bella, and Derek. Bella and Nate quickly said "hi" to their mother and Aunt Naomi, before Nate practically dragged Bella upstairs, gesturing for Kaitlin to follow them.

Addie shook her head. She'd find out what that was all about later.

"Hi, Derek!" Naomi said cheerfully, while hugging him.

"Hi, Nai." Said Derek hugging her back, the whole time looking at his ex-wife.

"Well, I can see that you two need to talk. After I say good-bye to the kids I'll take off."

"No, you don't have to leave." Addie protested.

"I know," Naomi said loudly, "but I should." As she passed Addie on the way to the stairs she said quietly, "Trust yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Nate's room, Nate was demanding that Bella tell him and Kaitlin everything she knows about their dad's marriage.

"I don't know much, but Uncle Mark said that they are in counseling, but it isn't helping, and they are fighting constantly. Sarah said her parents were like that right before they divorced."

"That doesn't sound good." Kaitlin answered.

"It doesn't, but are you honestly surprised?" Nate asked Kaitlin and Bella."Add in their issues with how she treats us sometimes, and it's only a matter of time until Dad divorces her *ss."

"Hi, Aunt Naomi!" Bella said looking at the door.

"Hi, kids, I just came to tell you that I'm leaving, but don't worry. If your parents ask I didn't any curse words."

"Thanks." Nate answered.

"No problem. See you all another day?"

"Ok, do you want us to go down stairs with you?" asked Kaitlin.

"Thanks, but I think your parents want to talk alone for the next 20 minutes or so after I leave."

The kids murmured that they understood, and said good-bye to Naomi. After she left, Kaitlin asked, "What do you think the chances are of Mom and Dad getting back together?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naomi came down the stairs she overheard Addie laugh, "Our kids are nothing if not persistent."

"It's not funny."

"I know." Addie said still laughing. "Did you punish them? Because if you did I'll make sure it's carried out here, but if you didn't then it's not my place to punish them for something that happened while they were with you."

"No, I just gave them that look that they hate getting."

"Then that should probably be enough."

"Sorry, to interrupt, I need to get my purse."

"It's no problem, Nai. I'm sorry you have to run. I wish we could sit and talk." Derek answered.

"I know, me too, call me tomorrow and Sam and I will eat lunch with you." Naomi said kissing Derek on the cheek. "Bye, Addie, see you on Monday."

"Bye, Nai." They both said at the same time.

After she left, they could hear the kids playing with the Wii upstairs in the game room.

"So how are you?" Derek asked making himself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm good. Do you want some wine?"

"Yes, please."

A/N: Whew, seven chapters to cover a day and the previous night. At this rate it might actually be Christmas when I write a Christmas chapter! I know it's mean to cut off Addie and Derek scenes, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Please review, even if it is to tell me you hate me!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! The last few weeks of school are crazy.

Chapter 8

Previously: _Kaitlin asked, "What do you think the chances are of Mom and Dad getting back together?" _

"Probably next to nothing, since Mom is adopting James." Nate replied gently.

"True, but stranger things have happened." Kaitlin answered.

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up." Bella told Kaitlin.

"Do you guys want to play with the Wii?" Nate asked to change the subject.

"I'll watch; that's always entertaining; you two get nuts when playing against each other, on any game."

"We do not!" Bella and Nate said indignantly, at the same time.

"I really miss James." Kaitlin muttered to herself; to Bella and Nate she said, "Yes, you do! You both are the most competitive people I have ever met."

"The most competitive? Come on, we aren't that bad." Bella replied.

"Do you have amnesia? The two of you prolonged how long we would have stayed at Chuck E. Cheese, because you were in the middle of a skee ball competition."

"Dad could have made us leave at any time." Nate said.

"He probably didn't want to listen to you both bicker over who would have won the rest of the night. If you hadn't finished it, you would be arguing about it now!"

"We would not!" Bella argued.

"Whatever. Bells, do really want to play this? Haven't I beaten you enough for one night?"

"I do want to play, and I'm going to kick your *ss!"

"Dream on, sis." Nate said playfully, as he walked backwards to the game room.

Bella and Kaitlin followed. Kaitlin was thinking about going downstairs to make a bag of popcorn in 20 minutes.

As Nate was setting up the game, he said, "You have to give us credit. We managed to annoy Meredith even after we started trying to make the best of it."

"That's true." Kaitlin answered. "I actually think it was funny, but it's still a good example of your competitive natures."

"The game's ready, Bells." Bella had been too busy texting her friend, Peter, to notice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs, a few minutes later, Addie was asking Derek what kind of wine he wanted. After they both had drinks, Derek asked Addie what the kids thought her adopting James.

"They seem to be happy about it. James is like the little brother they never had."

"They have little brothers."

"They do, but James is closer to their ages. There's only a five year age gap between James and Bella instead of an 11 year age gap."

"True. You still want to adopt him even though the marriage is a bit shaky."

"It's not nearly as shaky as yours, and that's even more of a reason to finalize it next week. If things turn sour between Pete and me, he can't keep James from seeing Bella, Nate, or Kaitlin."

"That's actually pretty smart. He's a sweet kid; I get why you want to adopt him."

"Thanks. Are things any better with Meredith?"

"No. We're still arguing as much as ever. I really wish Meredith would make at least half the effort that you did with James. I don't mean adopting them obviously, but at least trying to form some kind of relationship with them."

"I know Bella did try for about two years before she threw up her hands and said forget it. I don't care anymore."

"I honestly can't blame her. At this point, as long as they're not outright rude to her, I'm happy."

"I'm glad you don't have unrealistic expectations."

"Me too. Otherwise I would be disappointed all the time. Although, I think I'm going to push Meredith to try."

"That's just asking for trouble. The kids are so indifferent now; any attempt by Meredith will be rebuffed or taken as a joke."

"You really think it's too little, too late for them?"

"Honestly? At this point: yes. 4 years ago: No."

"4 years ago they were barely speaking to me."

"Maybe 2.5 years ago, then."

"Let's talk about something less depressing."

"Okay, how's Nancy?"

"The last I heard, she and her husband had grounded Sydney for throwing a party when they were out of town. She really is the proof that your parents can curse you by shouting 'I hope you have kids just like you'."

"Did your mother ever shout that at you?"

"Almost every other day."

"For what?"

"Going to unsupervised parties, underage drinking, etc. Thank, God, Bella isn't like that."

"We'll have to keep an eye on her and Nate, though."

"We will but, so far she hasn't done anything like that yet. What time is it?"

"About 10:00? Why were you all late?"

"Bella and Nate's competitive natures."

"Huh? I thought they were refusing to have a good time at Chuck E. Cheese."

"They were until I had that talk with them in the parking lot. I shouldn't have given them both 10 dollars when they asked. Do I never learn?"

"Apparently not. But those natures do make sure we never have worry that they aren't trying their hardest in school."

"What did they end up with?"

"They both got straight A's; Kaitlin got mostly A's and a few B's."

"They all sound good to me."

"Have you and Meredith decided on a school for Conner?"

"Not yet. What school do you recommend?"

"I'll give you the packet listing all the private schools in this area, but I'm not going to recommend a specific school. If I do, Meredith will refuse to even consider it."

"That's true, annoying, but true. I should probably go before it gets too late."

"Ok, I'll get it to you at St. Ambrose next week."

"Thanks. I'm going to say good bye to the kids."

"Okay."

After Derek said good bye to the kids and left, Addie went upstairs to tell the kids to get ready for bed. She had to pick Pete and James up at the airport by 11:00 tomorrow morning, and the kids were always loud when playing any type of game together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids were still in their pajamas when Addie was ready to leave; so she left by herself.

_40 minutes later_

Addie stood outside the terminal, and checked her watch. _They should be getting off the plane now._ Around that time, people started coming out of the terminal. She soon spotted Pete and James, so she walked closer. After she hugged James and kissed Pete, they walked to the car.

xxxxxxx

When they got home, Addie was surprised that the kids had gotten dressed- they usually lay around in their pajamas until noon on weekends. The kids welcomed back Pete and James, and then this conversation took place:

"James, I'm going to try to teach Kaitlin how to surf. Do you want to watch sitting on your surf board in the water with me? We can surf too to try to show her how."

"Nate, James just got back I'm sure he doesn't want-" Addie started to say.

"Sure. Let me take my stuff upstairs, and put on my swimsuit."

"Here, I'll help you with your stuff."

Bella rolled her eyes and said to Kaitlin, "I hope you do better than I did when Nate tried to teach me. I don't have the balance to be able to surf."

"I hope so too. What are you doing today since everyone, except Mom and Pete, seems to be surfing?"

"I was texting Sarah, and she wants me to come over to her Dad's house to swim. Mom, can I go over there?"

"Sure, just text me if you need me to pick you up later. What time does she want you to go over?"

"Thanks, as soon as it's possible for you or Pete. I'd go over there by myself, but I don't get my license for another 5.5 months. Her Dad got called into work, and Heather is not home right now. But her dad said I could go over there. Our friend Peter may come over later, and we may go somewhere else."

"As long as her dad said it's okay. We can leave in about 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Mom." She answered before running upstairs to put her swim suit, tiny shampoo, conditioner, body wash, her make-up, and a different set of clothes in her bag, and grab her purse.

"I guess we'll have the house to ourselves, once you get back." Pete whispered into her ear, making it very clear what he wanted, once they were alone.

"I guess so." She replied as she turned towards him and he started kissing her.

"EW! If you're going to do that be younger, and not my mother and stepfather!" Kaitlin interrupted as she walked back into the room, with sun block in her hand. "Mom, will you put sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure, turn around." Addie said, breaking away from Pete and taking the sun block from her daughter.

Addie was almost done when Bella came downstairs.

"Mom, are you almost ready?"

"Give me 2 minutes to finish and wash my hands."

"Okay." Then she went back to texting her friend, Bethany. It turns out, she going to Sarah's too.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Great."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for the ride and letting me come over here, Mom."

"You're welcome. Plus, it gives me a chance to talk to Pete alone."

"Mom!" Bella shouted, clearly thinking her mother meant something else, before jumping out of the car with her stuff, slamming the car door, and running to the front door.

I really meant talk, Addie thought to herself, before starting to back out of the driveway. As she was going slowly, since it was a subdivision, and noticed Conner standing in Derek and Meredith's yard by himself with the front door wide open.

Addie knew Derek wasn't home since she didn't see his car, and Naomi had let her know what time she, Sam, and Derek were going to eat lunch. She looked around, and didn't see Meredith anywhere. So, she pulled over, turned off her car, and got out of it.

"Hi," Addie said in the voice she used to use when her kids were that age. "Does your mommy know you're out here?"

"Nu uh. She's busy with the baby. Is you Nate's mommy?"

"I am. You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Let's go inside."

"Okay." He said taking her hand.

"Will you show me where your mommy is?"

"Yes." He said as he led her inside and up the stairs.

"How long were you out there?"

He shrugged. He said, "The clock said twelbe, one, fibe before I went outside."

Addie was incensed that anyone wouldn't notice their child wasn't inside the house for 50 minutes. _I should tell Derek. He'd be furious with Meredith, but my first concern is for this child. I know this is a safe neighborhood, but that doesn't mean things can't happen. What if he'd wondered into the road and gotten hit by a car?_

When they found Meredith, Conner ran over to her, and said "Mommy, Nate's mommy came over to visit!"

"That's nice. Why don't you play with your blocks?" she replied before turning towards Addison.

"We should talk, _alone._" Addison said coldly.

"I have nothing to say to you. Derek isn't here." She said as she followed Addison downstairs.

"I know." Addie hissed after they got downstairs, "I was dropping Bella off at her friend Sarah's and as I was about to drive by I saw Conner outside by himself. From what he said he's been out there for nearly an hour. I didn't see him on the way in the neighborhood so he must have been in the backyard then. You are lucky it was me who found him, not a kidnapper, and that he didn't drown in the pool."

"Addison, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just keep a better eye on your child."

"Why do you care? Conner was conceived while you and Derek were still married?"

"Regardless of that, he is a child, and none of this is his fault. I hate seeing anybody put their children in danger, especially people who should know better." Addison said quietly, but harshly, giving Meredith a cold look.

"You won't tell Derek?"

"No, because you will, believe me, I will be casually bringing it up next time I see him to make sure you told him."

"Like he would tell you if I did."

"Don't be so sure he wouldn't. Good-bye, Meredith. " Addie said seeing herself out.

Addie got into her car and drove until her car wasn't in sight of the house. Then she pulled over, and got out her cell phone. She pressed # 3 on speed dial, and listened to it ring until the person she was calling picked up.

"Hi, Derek, we need to talk. Can I meet you somewhere?"

A/N: I didn't want to end with that scene between Meredith and Addie, but the chapter was starting to get long. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Bella had gone inside Sarah's house after she rang the doorbell, and Bethany had opened the door.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too! How was France?!"

"It was great! I'll tell you all about it in the kitchen. My parents ended up ordering a lot of really good Champagne to be shipped to the house. They're practically giving away the merely descent stuff so, I swiped a few bottles and brought them here. Sarah and I thought we could make mimosas!"

"That sounds like fun! What do you want my job to be?"

"Do you like using the juicer? Sarah said the step-monster bought way too many oranges, and she's so plastered most of the time she won't remember that she bought that many."

"So there's no way we could get caught doing this?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Then I would love to juice the oranges." Bella said laughing, as she walked over to the cabinet to get out the juicer.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to learn how to make an apple martini."

"Oh, I'll be happy to taste test it for you! So, tell me about France."

"It was-"

"Honestly! My Dad and the step-monster aren't coming home tonight. She managed to talk him into going to Tijuana tonight, and his day off tomorrow! Do you two think you could spend the night here? I really don't want to be home by myself."

"I'll ask my mom." Bethany said, getting out her cell phone.

"Me too." Bella said, hitting #4 on speed dial. She listened as her phone told her that her mother's line was busy. "Her line is busy. I'll call her again in about 15 minutes." Bella told Sarah, since Bethany was still trying to talk her mother into letting her spend the night.

"She said yes, which is weird because normally she would be trying to get us all to go to my house."

"Maybe she's having an affair." Sarah said shrugging.

"Who knows, but I'm not complaining since it didn't take me nearly as long as usual to convince her that she could trust us. I have pictures I want to show the two of you!" With that, Bethany ran off to get them from her bag.

"So what happened? After I left you and your siblings alone with your b*tch stepmother."

"She dragged us all to Chuck E. Cheese, and-"

"I hate that place! Charlie's son, who's 7, had his birthday party there. The only things I enjoyed were the games whac-a-mole and that machine that you end up blowing all your money on, trying to get that claw to pick something up. Sorry, back to your story."

"It's ok. Nate, Kaitlin, and I expressed our displeasure of being dragged there. Then my dad said the four of us could go to a different restaurant by ourselves, so Kaitlin climbed in without complaint and started listening to her iPod. Nate and I, however, climbed in and started discussing why dad didn't just tell Meredith he didn't want to go there either, and when Meredith asked what we were whispering about we decided to be evil, and say we were talking about my favorite aunt."

"Nancy? I can't wait to meet her! You make her sound so awesome!"

"She is which is kind of surprising since she has 5 kids."

"Oh, are any of your male cousins hot?"

"I'm really not the person to be asking that, but next time you come over to my Dad's, I'll show you their Christmas card from last Christmas."

"Yay! Bethany, I want to see those pictures!" Sarah exclaimed as Bethany walked in with her photo album.

"Here they are." Bethany said, squeezing between Sarah and Bella so they both could see and she could give explanations for some pictures. After 30 minutes of looking at pictures, Bella realized that she still needed to ask her mother if she could spend the night, and Bethany and Sarah decided to take a break and experiment with making drinks a little bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addie and Derek decided to meet at a café close to the practice where Addison, Sam, and Naomi worked.

"So, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"This isn't easy for me to say, but-" Addison cut herself off as she heard her daughter's ring tone begin to play. "Hold that thought. It's Bella." Addison told Derek, as she got out her phone to answer it.

"Hi, honey. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine."

"Great can I call you back in a few minutes? I'm in the middle of something."

"Mom I just wanted to ask you if I can spend the night at Sarah's. Her Dad and stepmom are spending the night in Tijuana, and she doesn't want to stay by herself. So can I?"

"Can't she come spend the night at our house?"

"Her dad wants her a stay at the house. Don't you trust us? I promise we won't do anything that you wouldn't have done as a teenager. Please! I don't want to leave my best friend alone!"

"Okay, do you need a change of clothes, and pajamas?"

"No, Sarah said I could borrow some pajamas, and I have a change of clothes."

"Ok, talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Thanks, Mom"

After Addison hung up she told Derek that Bella would be spending the night at Sarah's dad's house. Then she started trying to work up the nerve to tell Derek what was going on.

"Um, when I left Sarah's I had to drive by your house to leave the neighborhood. As I was driving by I noticed that Conner was in the yard by himself, and the door was wide open. Since I knew Meredith wouldn't leave the door open if she was out there, I thought I'd make sure everything was ok. Since he knew who I was, he talked to me, and I found out he'd been out there by himself for nearly an hour. When I took him inside, Meredith didn't seem to have noticed or cared that he was outside by himself. I told her to tell you what happened"

"Thank you for telling me. I think I'm going to wait and see if she tells me herself or if I need to start looking for a lawyer. If she's just overwhelmed we can hire a nanny to help out."

"It's your choice. I just wanted to make sure you knew what had happened."

"Thanks. So how are you?" He asked, rubbing her hand in his.

"I'm good, but why aren't you rushing home? Do you want to order something to drink like soda or coffee?"

"I told Meredith that Sam and I were going to be hanging out for a few hours. If I rush back now, it'll look like something's up. With the talking too I'm sure you gave her, she probably won't let Conner out of her sight until I get back."

"I hope you're right. So what are your plans for the week, before you start your new job?"

"I'm going to hire somebody to take care of the lawn, shrubbery, and pool this week. What about you?"

"You know work, referee the kids, etc."

A/N: I hope Derek didn't come off as unconcerned. If he did please let me know. He's just trying to decide what his next move will be. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, or the song I got the title from. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Updates have been a bit slow because next week is exam week. Hopefully I'll be able to get farther along in this story in two weeks.

Chapter 10

Derek pulled into the driveway and sat there for a few minutes lost in thought. _Addie gave me another reason to ask for a divorce. If I'm honest with myself, Meredith and I haven't been happy in a long time, but I never thought she would be that irresponsible with our children. Of course I shouldn't be surprised. When has she ever gone out of her way to be considerate of the children I already had when I married her?_

_Flashback: 5 months ago_

"_Hi, Mer. I'm home."_

"_Hi. Do you have anything special planned for Valentine's Day?"_

_Damn it, Derek thought. He'd been hoping she wasn't expecting anything huge. He'd just promised his daughter that he would be there for her 15__th__ birthday._

"_Mer, you remember that Bella's birthday is the 14__th__ too."_

"_No. You are not flying to L.A. to spend Valentine's Day with your ex-wife. Valentine's day is supposed to be a day you spend with your lover."_

"_I know, but it is Bella's birthday. She really wants me to be there to celebrate it this year. For the last few years, she's just had to make do with a phone call. Besides Valentine's Day isn't even a real holiday."_

"_I thought she was fine with just a phone call on her birthday. It's not as if it's a major one like 16 or 18."_

"_It's not like Valentine's day is as important of a holiday as Thanksgiving or Christmas. I just promised her that I would be there." Derek replied._

"_Well then you should call her back, and say you made a mistake. Tell her you can't get off work."_

"_She already knows I did, and you know what it's like to be ignored by a parent. Are you really telling me to do something similar to one of my own children?" Derek said beginning to lose a lot of respect he had for his wife, and patience._

"_It isn't the same thing."_

"_You're asking me to blow her off, to spend time with you. Isn't that what your father did with Susan, Lexie, and Molly, instead of keeping in contact with you?"_

"_I still don't think it's the same thing. Either call her and tell her you made a mistake or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next few months."_

"_How is that any different than the last 6 months? If you're really asking me to choose between you and my children then I choose them; if you don't like it, then I guess I'll just have to live with that." Derek said coldly before storming out of the room. He ended up getting paged to go back into the hospital, and spent the night in the on call room._

Derek sighed, and got out of the car. As he did, he noticed his son Conner running towards him.

"Hey does your mommy know you're out here?"

"No."

"Then we should go inside. You shouldn't be out here unless you tell whoever is supposed to be watching you."

"That's what Miss Addie said."

"Really? When did she say that?"

"This afternoon."

"Well, you should listen to us both. Why don't you go play with Dylan? I need to talk to your mother alone."

"Ok." Conner said as he walked into the living room.

Derek then turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you know Conner was outside?"

"He was? I guess he wanted to wait for you outside."

"He said Addie brought him inside earlier today."

"Did he? I was going to tell you. I think Addison seriously overreacted. This is a safe neighborhood."

"It is, but this is still L.A. We shouldn't let the fact that we live in safe neighborhood, lull us into a false sense of security. Please just make sure you are always outside with him, when he's outside. He still needs more swimming lessons. We don't want him to drown in the pool."

"Ok, hon. I will. How was your afternoon with Sam?"

"It was fine. We watched a few hours of sports center. How has your day been?"

Derek got a beer out of the refrigerator as Meredith started to tell him about her day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Addison walked into her house.

"Hi, hon. Where have you been? I thought we were going to spend some time together."

"We were, but something came up for an old friend of mine. He needed to talk to me. I'll explain as much as I can later. So did you three have fun?"

"We did, Mom." James answered. "Kaitlin is better than Bella."

"Hey, not everyone can surf. You and Nate shouldn't mock Bella because she can't. Kaitlin, I'm glad you did well."

"Thanks, Mom. What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking about making Chicken Primavera."

"That sounds great honey." Pete said, before going upstairs to take a shower. He'd been outside watching James, Nate, and Kaitlin, and talking to Sam for the last few hours.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I hate the week before exams. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue me!

A/N: Thank for the reviews! I don't feel like studying right now. Hurray for procrastination!

Chapter 11

_2 weeks later_

Bella and Sarah were sunbathing on chairs around Derek's, or Dr. Shepherd as Sarah refers to him, pool. As they were doing this the boy Derek hired to take care of the pool, lawn, and shrubs was busy cutting the hedge and sneaking sidelong glances at the girls lounging by the pool. It was around 11:00 in the morning.

"So did you have a good 4th of July, Sarah?" Bella asked as she stood up to spray herself with the continuous spray sun block.

"I did. Mom, Charlie, Nick, and I went to the beach and had barbecue. It was fun until Nick decided to go swimming in the ocean, and ended up swimming through a bunch of jelly fish."

"Ouch, how many places were he stung?"

"A lot of places. I didn't count, but he feels somewhat better now, after 2 days. How was yours?"

"Good. Meredith was still pretty cold to me. You'd think once she realized that I'm going to be living in my dad's house for a week, every other week, that she would decide everyone would be happier if she dropped the Ice Queen act towards me, but nope. She's still going strong on that."

"Hee, Ice Queen would be an awesome nick name for her!"

"I think that's how I'm going to refer to her from now on!"

"Two best friends with two awful step-mothers: The Step-Monster and The Ice Queen!" Sarah giggled.

Bella laughed and said, "Thank, God, she's working now."

"I know otherwise she would be all over the pool boy for checking you out during his last break." Sarah giggled, lowering her voice.

"He was? I thought he was looking at you."

"No, he was totally checking you out, Bella. He's cute; he would make an awesome summer fling."

"You think so?"

"I think you should go talk to him when he's on his next break. Do you know his name?"

"It's Alejandro. I overheard Dad tell my Mom over the landline last week. I picked it up to call Bethany, but then I heard that and hung up."

"Wow, I wish my parents had your parents' relationship after the divorce. My mom can't be in the same room with my Dad without spitting nails."

"Geez, that's bad. I don't know. I'm beginning to wonder if the Ice Queen may have reason to be a little insecure…"

"She still hates your mom, right?"

"She does."

"Then it's probably all in her head. After all, your Mom and Dad were married for 2 years when you were born. She on the other hand was 6 months pregnant when she and your Dad got married. She's probably just jealous that your mom didn't have to get pregnant to get him to marry her."

"That's true. I'm probably reading way too much into my parents interactions…"

"I don't know, if you think there's something going on there probably is. Maybe they just really miss each other."

"That's probably it. They were close friends before they got together."

"I'd just go with trying to get their old friendship back then. Oh, I think Alejandro is in the middle of taking a break."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll talk to him next time."

"Come on, Bells. Just think of how much it would tick off the Ice Queen, if you two ended up dating."

"That's true it would."

"But, you don't know that for sure unless it actually happens. You're obviously are into him. Take the chance. He's cute, so he won't be on the market for long if he is on it now."

"Okay, you've convinced me to go talk to him." Bella said giggling, as she got up off of her chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi. Do want some lemonade? You look thirsty." Bella said. She had gone inside and gotten the drink before going to talk to him.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you live here? I thought it was just Dr. Shepherd, his wife, and young children."

"Sometimes. My name's Bella, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Alejandro, so will I be seeing you around every week?"

"About every other week."

"That's sad. You being outside doesn't make this job so boring. My parents are making me work to get some "work experience". Really, I think they just want me try harder in school next year, so I don't end up doing this for the rest of my life. Sorry, I shouldn't be unloading all my problems on you. Especially, since I don't know how you know my bosses on this job. To be honest Dr. Grey was hesitant to hire me, so please don't tell them about the reasons for me taking this job."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bella muttered under her breath. "Don't worry I won't say a word to the Ice Queen about your reasons for taking the job. My dad won't care though, as long as you don't make the shrubs look like circus bears or something."

"So his wife isn't your mother. Or do you call your mother the Ice Queen?"

"H*ll no, she isn't my mother!"

"You're spirited. I like that. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment."

"What's your number?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what happened?!" Sarah asked excitedly when Bella sat down.

"We exchanged cell phone numbers. He said he's going to call me later this week."

"You have to call me and Bethany and give us all the details after it happens."

"I will don't worry."

"I'm going to miss you next week. Do you have to go to Connecticut?"

"I do, but I wish I didn't. I love my grandparents, but I don't fit into that world. Heck, Mom doesn't fit in that world."

"That's probably because you don't believe in putting on a mask or keeping secrets. You're more of an "I am who I am and if you don't like it tough" girl. You don't hide your emotions either."

"That's true, but I can sometimes be the Queen of Passive-Aggressiva."

"Well, to be fair. What's the point of yelling when you can control what you say and still get across the same point."

"That's how I justify it." Bella said laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at St. Matthews, Meredith Grey was scrubbing out of surgery when another surgeon started scrubbing in.

"I watched your surgery. You are very good at general." The Surgeon said.

"Thank you. What's your specialty?"

"Heart surgery. I'm Andrew Schaffer."

"Meredith Grey."

"We should eat lunch together one day." Andrew said as he walked into the OR.

"I'd like that." Meredith said to herself as she watched him go.

A/N: Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Yay! No school work until late August! It's surprising how much stuff I was able to fit into half a dorm room. I really need to do something about my packrat tendencies… My bedroom now looks like an obstacle course. I should be unpacking, going through my closet to find clothes to give to good will, and putting away the winter clothes I brought home over Easter break, but I don't want to so I'm going to update instead. You're all lucky I hate doing that stuff, or it would probably be next Wednesday by the time I got around to updating. Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

Hosts and Guests

Derek, Meredith, Conner, and Dylan stood in the Airport's terminal on the following Monday. Derek sighed; he wished his mother had given him and his sisters the itinerary for her and Ross's, Derek's new stepfather, trip to Hawaii earlier. His mother and Ross had originally wanted to stay at a hotel; but the second Meredith had heard they had a few days long layover in L.A., she insisted that his mother and Ross stay at their house. Derek was lost in thought, wondering how Bizzy and William were; until his son's excited voice broke into his thoughts.

"Is that them, Daddy!?"

"It looks like it, but it's not polite to point." Derek said, looking in the direction Conner was pointing.

Ross and Carolyn spotted them, and walked over. When they reached them, Carolyn pulled Meredith into a big hug, then hugged Derek and her grandchildren. Ross greeted Derek warmly, asked Conner to pull his finger, and ticked Dylan's stomach, before asking Meredith how she was doing. As they started walking towards the baggage claim, Carolyn and Meredith started talking, taking Conner and Dylan with them, leaving Derek to talk to Ross.

"So, how are your lovely first wife and three oldest children?"

"They're good. They flew to Hartford to visit her parents, brother, and sister on Saturday."

"They must be glad to be there right now. I love your mother, but the way she went on about Addie you'd think she was the worst mother in the world, and your oldest children were spoiled brats. Fortunately, spending five minutes with them all, was enough to convince me that your mother is entirely too hard on them."

"I've been trying to get her to ease up on them for years."

"I'll try to get her to ease up on them, before our visit in late August. How did Nate's soccer team do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for this lovely birthday dinner surrounded by my family. The adults should all go back to the sitting room; Bella, Kaitlin, Nate, and James, you may all go downstairs to the game room if you wish."

"Dear, I think we're running low on wine in the sitting room."

"Pete and Archer, would you two go down to the cellar to retrieve some? I gave Daphne the day off, and William's knee has been killing him. Flora, you're supposed to wait until after we have left the table to begin clearing the desert course."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll try to remember that in the future."

"That would be a wonderful thing to remember." Bizzy replied.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Bizzy." Archer said in response to his mother's question as he and Pete got up.

"Thank you, Bizzy," the kids replied. Once the rest of the adults had begun to stand and walk towards the sitting room, the kids got up and started walking towards the stairs leading to the game room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the cellar Pete and Archer were trying to decide which kind of wine to bring upstairs.

"What do you think of getting a bottle of 1990 Bordeaux and 1995 Bourgogne, Pete?"

"Those sound good. Should we also bring up a bottle of 1986 Champagne?"

"No, we save those for very special occasions."

"I know- William told me. Don't you think Bizzy's 75th birthday is a very special occasion?"

"Yes it is a special occasion, but not special enough to warrant opening a bottle of that Champagne."

"Just out of curiosity, what occasion would warrant opening a bottle of that Champagne?"

"Look, Pete, I understand that my parents keeping around the Champagne Addie and Derek drank at their wedding reception must cause some insecurity issues for you, but you really have nothing to worry about." Archer replied.

Pete was speechless for a minute before saying, "Tha- That's the wine they drank at their wedding?"

"You didn't know?" Archer asked, shocked.

"No, but finding a bottle of this Champagne hidden behind all the other bottles of wine in January should have been a tip off. I just thought Addie had forgotten about it, and left it there, but in March when I went down to the cellar, two weeks after Derek had been to visit, it was gone. I just thought Addie, Naomi, and Violet had had a girl's night in at our house, and Addie remembered that it was there. Then another one appeared right after our visit over the kids' spring break, but less than 3 weeks later, in April, it was gone." Pete said, thinking out loud.

"Pete, this really isn't a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, then why doesn't anyone open a bottle of this wine?"

"I don't know. My Dad just said that we had to ask him before we opened a bottle of the Champagne. Really, you have nothing to worry about."

"You're probably right." Pete answered, vowing to talk to Addison when they got in their room tonight.

"Great, let's go upstairs."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek had been giving his mother and Ross a tour of the house, while Meredith cooked supper and the kids played in the living room. Carolyn had loved most of the house, except a few of the bedrooms. Some examples of things she hated in those bedrooms were:

"There are entirely too many male rock star posters in this room."

"Really who needs that many sports posters on the wall?"

"Isn't she a bit old to still keep that My Little Pony horse on her night stand, and have a poster of kittens on the wall?"

With each criticism, Derek replied with a variation of "It's not a big deal mother." and Ross kept sending Carolyn looks full of meaning. As they started back down the hall, Carolyn began to question the arrangements.

"Really, why do Bella and Kaitlin have their own rooms? Why couldn't they share, like they did in Seattle?"

"There is no reason for them to do so, mother. There are 7 bedrooms in this house. There are even enough bedrooms for a guest room, without forcing them to share." Derek said fully annoyed.

"Maybe, but I think forcing them to share a room would be good for them. It would teach them not everyone has enough room in their house to have their own rooms."

"They did in Seattle. By the end of the summer, if one was in the bedroom the other would avoid it like the plague; Addie and I have taught our children the importance of charity, and that not everyone is as blessed financially as we are, which I'm assuming is the lesson you are trying to imply that we aren't teaching them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Overall, nobody but Addison noticed that Pete was acting a bit strange. It was close to midnight when they all retired to their respective rooms.

"Were you surprised when Melissa announced that she was getting divorced?" Addie asked as she began to undress.

"Not really." Pete said shortly.

"Ok, what's going on? You've been acting strange all evening."

"How come nobody in your family will open a single bottle of the close to 200 bottles of 1986 Champagne in your parents' cellar?"

A/N: Please review! I'll try not to wait a week to update again. No school will definitely give me some more time to write.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 13

_Previously: "How come nobody in your family will open a single bottle of the close to 200 bottles of 1986 Champagne in your parents' cellar?"_

"That Champagne means a lot to my family! If my parents don't want to open it, that's their business, not yours!" Addison said, thoroughly irritated. "It's almost midnight. Why do you want to discuss my parents' reasons for drinking one wine over the other, _now_?"

"It 'means a lot to your family' is that your way of trying to pass it off as meaning a lot to your parents, yet when I find out that it was what you and Derek drank at your wedding, you can say you didn't lie?! A lie of omission is still a lie, Addison!"

"A lie of omission? You didn't care or ask about it until almost 3 months ago, and you didn't even bother to ask me! You asked my father!"

"He told you?!"

"Of course, he told me! Why do you care that he kept Champagne that he bought 17 years ago?!"

"I don't, but I know your father! He and your mother would be happy to drink it every day of the week, if they had the chance! The only reason they wouldn't is if you asked them not to drink it!"

"That's ridiculous! Has it ever occurred to you that they didn't want to cavalierly drink something that holds a lot of meaning to them as well?!"

"Why, because your first marriage gave them three grandchildren or because they were secretly hoping you and your ex-husband would get back together?!"

"What on earth makes you think they wanted me to get back together with my ex-husband?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that 'subtle' story about your uncle's wife that your father told me right before our wedding!"

"Oh."

"You know about that?"

"I didn't until Naomi told me a few weeks ago!"

"Why would you be discussing something like that? Could it be because you've been acting strange since Derek moved to the same city?"

"I don't remember how we started talking about it exactly! I have history with Derek, we were married for nearly 12 years, but I'm with you now! I admit that I've been acting strange, but I'm not used to him being here!"

"I know you aren't telling me everything! You still have feelings for him!"

"I'm not having this discussion in my parents' house! It's late, so we should continue this discussion when we get home!"

"Fine, I'm going to sleep in one of the spare rooms." Pete said, before walking out of the room. He didn't notice that Nate was standing in the walk in linen closet directly across the hall from his mother and stepfather's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate had changed into the clothes he was planning to sleep in, and decided that he would sneak down to the kitchen for a midnight snack. It was about a minute after midnight, so he thought everyone would be asleep by now. He knew he would have to quiet, so he didn't accidently wake anybody up.

Nate slipped out of his room carrying a flashlight, he noted that Kaitlin's door (across from his) was closed, turned right and passed the room James's was sleeping in (right beside his), and the room Bella was sleeping in (across from James's). Both of their doors were closed as well.

He was halfway to the stairs, when he was about to pass his mother's room. But then, when he was even with the closed door he overheard his stepfather say: "Oh, I don't know, maybe that 'subtle' story about your uncle's wife that your father told me right before our wedding!"

He knew he should have kept walking. If his parents ever found out that he listened to the rest of his mother and stepfather's argument, he was certain he would get a lecture about the importance of respecting people's privacy. However, for some reason, that he couldn't begin to explain to himself, overhearing that made him stop and move closer to the door.

When he realized his stepfather was going to leave the room, he ducked into the open linen closet directly across from his mother's room. After Pete had left the room, he waited for what seemed an eternity (it had only been about 2 minutes). His mind was reeling._ Maybe Kaitlin wasn't that far off a few weeks ago._ Then he checked to make sure the coast was clear. When he saw that it was he quickly walked towards the stairs. _I can't do anything about the argument, but I'm still hungry._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good Morning." Nate said as he walked through the sitting room to get to the dining room.

Everybody said 'Good Morning' too, except Archer.

"Good Morning to you too, but it's nearly noon." Archer replied.

"Leave him alone, Archie. You used to sleep later than Nate did when you were his age." Bizzy said. "You missed breakfast, Nate, but lunch will be served soon, assuming Flora actually has it somewhat together today."

"Thanks." Nate said as he sat down on the couch next to Kaitlin. Bella was on Kaitlin's other side, and James was sitting in the chair next closest to him.

"Bizzy, how long has Flora worked here?" Melissa asked.

"Nearly eight months."

"Shouldn't she have down how you and Dad like things done by now?"

"That's exactly what I was telling your mother, Melissa. If Flora doesn't shape up soon, she will be the first housekeeper that we've ever fired. Lisa, whom Flora is replacing, was one of our housekeepers for nearly 40 years before she retired." William replied.

"Well let's not discuss this now. Archer, tell us about your latest book." Bizzy said, trying to change the subject.

Archer told them all about his book for nearly ten minutes. Then William began asking the kids how they did in school the last semester. Then Bizzy asked Addison and Pete about the practice. When she asked how Derek was adjusting to L.A. there was some sudden tension between Pete and Addison. William checked his watch and, to change the subject, he said: "It's 12:45."

"I'll go see what's keeping Flora. Lunch was supposed to be served at 12:15 p.m.," Bizzy said getting up from her chair.

"Don't bother." William replied.

"I'm going to go check anyway." Bizzy then walked through the dining room, where she exclaimed, "Honestly!"

Everyone got up to go see why Bizzy had exclaimed.

"Why doesn't Bizzy fire Flora already?" Kaitlin asked Nate.

"I have no idea." Nate answered.

The food was already on the table, and Flora was nowhere to be found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Bella, are there any boys around?" Melissa asked. The ladies had decided to try a new restaurant in town, and the men ate at the club where they would later play golf.

"There's one, but it's sort of complicated."

"What makes it complicated?"

"He does Dad's landscaping." Kaitlin answered.

"Kaitlin, they didn't need to know that!" Bella exclaimed, glaring at her sister.

"You're not ashamed are you?" Kaitlin asked.

"No!"

"Why does that make it complicated? Is he over the age of 18?" Bizzy asked.

"No, Bizzy, he isn't. I didn't think you would approve."

"You're 15. You're going to date other boys before you decide to settle down."

"That isn't the only thing. Dealing with my stepmother when she finds out is going to be a major pain."

"You shouldn't let that woman's reaction keep you from dating a boy you want to date. Your parents' reactions are the only ones that matter right now. When you get into college, even your parents' opinions shouldn't dictate who you date and later marry; they should be considered, but they shouldn't dictate what you do." Bizzy replied.

"You're right, but I was still planning to go out on a date with him, next week."

"What did I miss?" Addison asked; she had come back from the rest room.

"Aunt Melissa was asking Bella about her love life." Kaitlin answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 weeks later_

"My mom got held up in traffic. She said we should go to the café that isn't far from here; that's where she said she would pick us up."

"That sounds good, Alicia; we can have fun with the digital camera you got for your birthday."

"Go stand by that tree. I want to take a picture of you next to it." Alicia said laughing.

"Okay." Kaitlin said giggling.

After the picture was taken, Alicia and Kaitlin decided they should people watch at the cafe. When they got there, a minute later, the first thing Kaitlin noticed was that her stepmother was there with a man she didn't know, he had brown hair and brown eyes, so she pulled Alicia away so they could still see and hear Meredith and the man, but wouldn't be seen themselves.

"Isn't that your stepmother?" Alicia asked.

"Yep, that's the Ice Queen- Bella's nickname for her." Kaitlin explained because Alicia had never heard the nickname before.

"I know that man isn't your dad. What's she doing with him?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look innocent to me."

"It doesn't sound innocent either. Listen."

"Oh, Andrew this necklace is so beautiful! You shouldn't have!" They heard Meredith gush.

"I think we should take pictures of them. They remind me of happy couples you see on tv." Alicia said.

"I think we should too."

"When we get back to my house, we can load them onto my computer and email them to you."

"Sounds good."

A/N: Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It's almost time for one character to become nothing more than an ex, but Kaitlin is Addison and Derek's daughter. Much like her parents relationship, nothing is ever simple for her. Especially when her brother and sister get involved…

Phone Calls and Plans

Bella had just opened the second book on her summer reading list, and curled up on her bed when her cell phone rang. She'd gone upstairs to escape the tension between her mother and Pete in the living room. Since she had left it on the desk, she had to get up. Silently cursing in her head, she did. When she looked at the number she wished that she'd ignored it, but she was already up and figured she might as well get this argument over with.

"Hi, Meredith." Bella answered, trying to fake cheerfulness.

"I called because your father just told me you went on a date with Alejandro last night."

"Hi, Bella, how are you? I'm fine. How are you? Anyway, I did, so what's your point?! I don't have time to sit around and wait for you to tell me!" Bella said starting lightly, but getting more snippy with each sentence.

"I don't think you should date him."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I really don't care what your opinion is of me dating Alejandro. If you'd made some effort in all the time you've been married to my dad to actually be nice to Nate, Kaitlin, and me, I might listen. However, since you didn't, you can take your opinions about my love life and shove it!" Bella spat angrily.

"That little temper tantrum just proved my opinion of you right. You are a spoiled little brat, who can't handle it when an authority figure tells you 'no'."

"I can handle it when an authority figure tells me 'no', but I don't consider you one and never have. In fact, I think you're even more immature than me. You hate the fact that Nate, Kaitlin, and I are living, breathing reminders that my father was in love with someone else before he met you. Someone he was married to for well over a year before his first child was conceived. The only reason you've gotten as far you did with my dad, is because you got pregnant. If you hadn't, Dad would have gotten sick of your constant bullsh*t years ago, and dumped you."

"You really are a disrespectful little brat. You just wait until I tell him what you said."

"Go ahead, you've told him so many exaggerated stories about me he'll call to get my side of the story. I'll just tell him you're lying. Then who do you think he'll believe? You, who constantly tells exaggerated stories about me, Nate, and Kaitlin, or me, his daughter who has never previously told him an outright lie, when he asked. Have fun making yourself look psychotic and controlling." Bella said coldly, before hanging up on Meredith.

She'd walked back over to her bed during her 'conversation' with Meredith, so after she threw the phone onto the bed, aiming for the pillows, she grabbed one of her pillows and hurled it across the room. She didn't feel like reading anymore, so she decided to call Sarah.

Kaitlin had been sitting on her bed looking at the pictures she had just loaded onto her computer, (Alicia had realized that she had an extra memory card, so Kaitlin could take that one home and load the pictures of Meredith and Andrew onto her computer.) when Nate knocked on the door frame of her bedroom.

"Since when do you knock when the door is open?"

"Well, I've snapped at you and James for just walking in enough, that I figured I should probably give you the respect, I wanted." Nate said as he sat down in the chair next to Kaitlin's desk, after he closed the door. "I'm bored, but I don't want to go downstairs."

"Do you have any idea what's going on between Mom and Pete?"

"Well, she and Pete got into an argument at Bizzy and Grandpa's."

"What was it about? How do you know this?"

"Pete thinks Mom's not over Dad. I overheard the argument when I was passing the room they were staying in."

"Just passing?" Kaitlin snorted.

"Fine I overheard part of it, and then stood there with my ear practically pressed up against the door."

"That sounds more like it. You should look at this."

"What is it?" Nate asked, as he got up.

"The key to finally getting rid of the Ice Queen once and for all."

"These are great- I mean I feel bad for Dad, but he's better off without her. What were you planning on doing with them?"

"I totally agree. I hadn't decided yet. I could create a new yahoo account and send them to Dad."

"That's a possibility, maybe we could-" Nate cut himself off when he heard a knock at the door.

"It's open." Kaitlin called. Bella then quickly stepped inside and closed the door.

"Do you want to know what the Ice Queen just said to me?!"

"She actually called you? That's weird. Normally she pretends we don't exist when we aren't actually living in the same house she is. Why did she call you?" Nate asked.

"She called to try to tell me I shouldn't date Alejandro."

"I hope you told her to shove it. She is the last person on earth who should be giving her opinion about who anybody dates." Kaitlin said.

"I did. Wait; normally you're not the one who constantly brings up the affair. That's me when I can't take the Ice Queen's constant attitude towards me anymore."

"As much as we both think it's hilarious when you throw it back in her face, that's not the affair I'm talking about."

"Was there another affair?"

"Just come look at the pictures Kaitlin and Alicia took." Bella quickly crossed the room and sat down on Kaitlin's other side.

"These are great!" Bella said after about a minute of looking through pictures. "You have to promise you aren't going to do anything with them this week."

"Why not?!" Kaitlin and Nate asked at the same time.

"Let's just say, I have something planned for Saturday when Dad's in Seattle doing a consult for Uncle Richard, and Meredith is working late. These pictures are now my back up plan for if Meredith comes home early."

"What do you have planned exactly?" Nate asked.

"I'll fill you both in when Sarah and I have the details worked out. I may need your help too."

"You just enjoy being cryptic and weird, don't you?" Kaitlin asked.

"Cryptic- yes. Weird- I wouldn't call it weird, more like devious. Are you two willingly to help?"

"I'm in." Nate said immediately. They both turned to look at Kaitlin.

"Yeah, as long as Dad eventually sees the pictures."

"He will."

"Nate, you should fill Bells in on the argument you overheard."

"What argument?"

A/N: Please don't kill me! I know many of you wanted Derek to find out in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be entertaining- if you don't like Meredith. I would also like to thank **picric drea **for her suggestion. I let Kaitlin suggest it to Nate before Bella came in. Thanks! Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Addison and Derek would still be Addison and Derek on Grey's Anatomy. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry this took me so long to post.

Chapter 15

_Friday Night: Bella's room in Derek's house_

"So, what happens if you get caught?" Sarah asked, lying on her side facing Bella on the bed.

"I'll have one picture printed out, and I'll threaten to show it to Dad. That should be enough to ensure her silence."

"But you promised Nate and Kaitlin that your dad would find out about the Ice Queen's affair."

"Aw, that's where careful wording comes in. I'll say something similar to 'Dad will never see _this_ picture, if you keep your mouth shut about what I did tonight.'" Bella said laughing.

"That's exactly what Blair would do!"

"I know." Bella said giggling. "This is so much fun, no wonder Blair does this all the time on Gossip Girl."

"Blair and Serena remind me so much of us. Except, I think we both have a little bit of both Blair and Serena in us."

"This plan definitely has both Blair and Serena in it." Bella said laughing.

"That's true, the plan isn't diabolical. If she doesn't catch you though, at least we will have had a fun Saturday night!"

"That's true! I hope she doesn't catch me. It'll be much more fun if I don't have to compromise my integrity to tell Dad about the pictures. Actually I think I may let Kaitlin show them to him!"

"Me too! I don't want you to get grounded, which is probably what will happen if your parents find out! At least I get to spend the night here. Thank God your Dad isn't leaving until tomorrow morning." Sarah said, grabbing a pillow and hitting Bella with it.

"I'm glad you do too." Bella replied grabbing another pillow and hitting Sarah back with it.

_Saturday Night: 10:30 _

"Bells, you have no idea how glad I am your stepmom ticked you off!" Bella's friend, Aaron said. "This is so much fun."

"You're just happy Peter's parents' decision to cancel a weekend getaway didn't kill your chances of getting plastered this weekend." Bethany replied rolling her eyes.

"Fine, you're right, but last weekend I was the designated driver!"

"Your life is so hard. One weekend a month you aren't allowed to get so drunk you steal traffic signs." Bella replied sarcastically, before taking a sip of her martini.

"I only did that once!" Aaron said defensively. "Besides last weekend I had to stop Jake from stealing a car at the gas station and driving it around, because the moron who owns it left it unlocked with the keys in the ignition! Sarah was encouraging him too!"

"Well, since you were the only one who hadn't been drinking you won." Sarah said laughing, as she got up to go get another drink.

"So what time do we need to start kicking people out?" Asked, Jake.

"Probably after I finish my drink." Bella said glancing out the window; her drink was almost empty.

"What time does your stepmother get off work?" Peter questioned.

"She's supposed to get off at midnight." Bella answered.

"Then that's plenty of time to kick everyone out." Jake interjected.

"Bella, Meredith will be home in twenty minutes!" Nate shouted; he'd just gotten off the phone.

"Shit!" Jake said jumping up; he quickly started pushing people standing by the door out the front door. "The party's over; go somewhere else."

Peter went to go kick people out of the backyard, and Aaron went upstairs to make sure no one except Kaitlin, Dylan, and Conner were upstairs. He passed Sarah, and quickly filled her in on what was going on. Bella fought her way over to the stereo, and turned it off. Everyone turned to look at her. "MY STEPMOM IS COMING HOME! LEAVE BEFORE YOU GET CAUGHT!"

With that everyone started stampeding towards the door. Luckily the people standing in the front yard, and that Jake had pushed out the front door had already left. Jake stood holding the front door open, saying things like "Please don't get into a wreck as you leave."

In less than 10 minutes the only car parked in the driveway was Jake's car. Aaron and Sarah went into the backyard to make sure there was no trash lying around. There usually wasn't; everyone who comes to these parties knows the only way they can keep having them, is to leave no evidence.

Bethany and Bella began to quickly straighten up the kitchen, and Jake and Peter moved the coffee table back where it belongs. Then Jake went outside to double check the front yard.

With less than 3 minutes until Meredith was due to are home, Bella and her friends collapsed on the couch.

"Thank God all the people invited were smart enough to actually leave when the host tells them too." Bella sighed with relief.

"Well no one wants to get caught." Bethany replied.

"True." Bella replied. Then Meredith walked in the living room.

"Bella, could I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure." Bella shrugged.

"What are your friends doing here?! You, Kaitlin, and Nate are supposed to be watching your little brothers."

"Nate and Kaitlin had it under control. What is the big deal?" Bella replied icily.

"The big deal is no one should be over here without your father's and my permission, and I put you in charge."

"Dad wouldn't care that they're here." Bella replied in the same icy tone.

"Well, then let's just call your father to find out." Meredith said, getting out her cell phone.

"Perfect, then I can tell him I'm not sure you actually had to work." Bella replied.

Meredith nearly dropped her phone. "Of course, I had to work. What are you talking about?"

"Here's a little hint, if you're going to start an affair with a co-worker, you shouldn't do it in broad daylight." Bella said, opening the drawer holding the utensils her dad uses to grill, taking out the hidden picture, and pushing it across the counter.

"He's just a friend."

"A friend who buys you expensive jewelry, yeah, I really believe that. It really doesn't look all that innocent, and I doubt Dad will see it that way. With all the marital problems you already have, do you really want him to see this picture?"

"Have you been eavesdropping on mine and your father's private conversations?"

Bella snickered, "There's really no need to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The walls in this house are thinner than you think. So, I'll make you a deal. You don't tell my father I invited my friends over without permission, and he never sees this photo."

"Alright, but your friends need to leave."

"They were just about to when you pulled me away." Bella replied before walking into the living room.

Bella's friends were all hovering by the front door.

"We should really go. Tonight was fun." Jake said hugging Bella, as he did he whispered, "When you get tired of the pool boy, let me know."

"Okay." Bella replied also whispering. Then, once they let go, she said "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for coming. I'll talk to you all tomorrow."

"See ya." Aaron and Peter said, as they walked towards the car. Bethany gave her a quick hug, and then followed the other two, and Jake who walked out the front door a minute before.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Jake had something going on?!" Sarah asked.

"We don't, well not yet anyway. We both just want to mess around this summer. I promise I will end things with Alejandro before anything happens between me and Jake."

"Has Alejandro asked you to be his girlfriend exclusively?"

"No. Text me tonight and I'll fill you in."

"Okay. Talk to you soon." Sarah said before she started walking towards Jake's car.

Bella watched her friends drive off, and then she walked into the kitchen.

"The Ice Queen went to bed." Kaitlin said between bites of ice cream.

"That's good. Thanks for watching Conner and Dylan, Kaitlin, and Nate, thanks for making sure no one went upstairs." Bella said as she pushed aside another picture of Meredith and Andrew and got out an ice cream scoop.

"No problem. Should we be worried about Meredith coming across that picture?" Nate asked.

"No. She never eats ice cream, remember?"

"True, but I still think it'll be safer to keep it in my room until Dad comes home Monday night." Kaitlin replied.

"Fine with me. You two can do whatever you want with the rest of the photos. Just make sure Dad finds out before Thanksgiving." Bella said, shrugging.

"Of course, we don't want to spend Thanksgiving with her either. Have you ever tasted her turkey?" Nate asked laughing.

"Was that when I was seven?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yep, you told her it was dry." Bella teased.

Monday afternoon: Oceanside Wellness (Naomi's office)

"Nai, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Is everything okay, Addie?"

"It's about my position as Ob/Gyn at the practice. Charlotte King wants to hire me as the Head of Neonatal Surgery at St. Ambrose. She's actually been trying to woo me since she found out all of my qualifications about three and a half years ago. Of course then, I'd just moved here and was looking for a less demanding job since I was essentially raising the kids alone. But, with everything being as tense as it is with Pete and me working together, I wanted to let you know that I'm seriously considering taking it."

"Thanks, but Charlotte isn't exactly subtle. Sam and I knew she wanted to hire you, and we both knew that eventually, when the kids were older, you would start craving surgeries. Add in the tension between you and Pete now, and I figured we would be having this conversation sooner or later. I'm just grateful I didn't have to bring it up. If things didn't improve next week, Sam and I were going to have to have a talk with you both. I know you are trying to be civil, but Pete is starting to make Cooper and Violet uncomfortable, with the way he snaps at you."

"So for the practice's sake, you think I should take the job at the hospital."

"That's really up to you and Pete. What's going on between you and Pete?"

"He found out the meaning of something in my parents' cellar, and he's getting pretty insecure now that Derek's around. I'm irritated with him for constantly acting as though I can't be trusted. I know I made some mistakes, but I've grown since then. I'm not going to leave him for Derek, but I may leave him because he doesn't trust me, which has nothing to do with wanting to get back together with my ex-husband."

"Does he act like this at home too?"

"Yeah, the kids have taken to avoiding us when we're in the same room. I really can't put up with this for much longer. I beginning to worry about the type of example I'm setting for Bella and Kaitlin by letting him treat me like this for any amount of time. Then there's the issue of what this teaches Nate and James, as far as how to treat women. He won't talk about why he's upset now, but he won't let it go either."

"Have you two considered marriage counseling?"

"I'm going to try to bring it up tonight."

"Good."

Monday night: Addison and Pete's house

"Pete, since James is having dinner at his friend Justin's house and Bella, Nate, and Kaitlin are at Derek and Meredith's house, I think tonight would be a good time to talk about some of our issues."

"Then talk," Pete snapped.

"First of all, you can't keep acting like this towards me. It sets a bad example for the kids, and it's starting to affect our work environment. Second, I've been thinking about Charlotte King's job offer, and I think it may do us some good for us not work together. You said you would support me if I decided I wanted to take it."

"Then you should take it. It's a good opportunity for you, and gets you even closer to your ex."

"The reasons I want to take this job have absolutely nothing to do with Derek. If anything, they have more to do with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, the way you've been acting towards me has been making our co-workers uncomfortable. I think we should consider marriage counseling."

"I'll think about it."

Wednesday Night: around 9:00

"It was nice of Bella and Nate to offer to baby-sit, so we could go to a movie." Kaitlin told her father.

"It was."

"I thought you said Meredith had to work late again tonight."

"She said she did."

"Then why is she standing in line for movie tickets with that guy? She's not wearing clothes that exactly scream work attire either."

"Why don't you go use the restroom before we leave?" Derek replied, trying to distract his daughter.

"Okay." Kaitlin said calmly, before walking off towards the restroom. Once she was out of her father's sight, she pulled out her new cell phone, and hit seven on the speed dial.

"Nate, you'll never guess what I just saw!" Kaitlin said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Derek made his way over to his wife, or rather his soon to be ex-wife. He was surprised to discover that he wasn't at all pissed, jealous, or devastated about what he'd just seen, as he'd been when he walked in on Mark and Addie. In fact, it was like seeing his ex-girlfriend from college, a week after he and Addie got engaged.

"We need to talk tonight," Derek told Meredith calmly. Then he walked off before she could answer. Meredith watched as her youngest step-daughter made her way over to Derek. Then she turned to Andrew.

"I should go. We'll see a movie another time."

"Who was that man?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay, I'll drive you back to the hospital."

Around 10:00 p.m.

Nate was telling Derek and his sisters about how the surf was yesterday, when Meredith walked in the kitchen.

"Kids, I think it's time for you three to get ready for bed. Addie won't like it if you stay up much longer."

"Sure, Dad." (Nate)

"Night." (Bella)

"See you in the morning." (Kaitlin)

Then they rushed out of the kitchen, taking their ice cream with them. When Derek was sure his children were upstairs, he turned to Meredith.

"Derek."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"About a month."

"Okay."

"Are you angry?"

"No, but this isn't working anymore."

"I know. Do you think it was a mistake to get married in the first place?"

"I think I used you as a way to avoid, dealing with the problems between me and Addie. Then when you got pregnant, I felt like I had to marry you to "do the right thing." "

"You know I always suspected that was the case. It's time we stop lying ourselves. Dylan and Conner will thank us eventually. I'll move out tomorrow, once we've explained everything to the kids."

"I can-"

"No, you have Bella, Nate, and Kaitlin until Saturday, and honestly I think this house has felt more like home to you than it has for me."

"Thanks, I wish you the best."

"I wish you the best too."

Friday late afternoon: St. Ambrose

"Dr. Shepherd, I'd like you to meet the new Head of Neonatal Surgery as of September." Charlotte King said once he'd finished giving orders to a nurse.

"Okay." Derek said turning around, with much trepidation, certain whoever it was would not be nearly as qualified as- "Addie?"

"Hi, Derek."

"Why didn't you tell me you were actually going to take Dr. King's offer?"

"Honestly, only because we've both been busy this week, and haven't had a chance to talk."

"How do you two know each other?"

"Dr. Shepherd, can you do a consult on a Ped's Surgery patient?"

"Sure, Karev. I'll be there in minute."

"Thanks. It's great to see you again, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd."

A/N: So, yeah I've never actually thrown a party without permission, I bet that scene sucks. I hope you all think the scene where Derek and Meredith end it was realistic. Their marriage has been dead in the water for a while now. I'm really sorry it took so long to update. Please review!


End file.
